


Я жду, Дживс

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF 2016 по мотивам арта SummerAlice "Я жду, Дживс": http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p207896472.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я жду, Дживс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2016 по мотивам арта SummerAlice "Я жду, Дживс": http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p207896472.htm

Это случилось на следующий день после того памятного вечера, когда мы с мистером Вустером наконец достигли взаимопонимания. За взаимными объяснениями последовала ночь, полная жарких и страстных объятий, а утром, неспешно позавтракав яичницей с б., как выражается мистер Вустер, мы решили принять совместную ванну – первую в истории наших взаимоотношений. 

Видимо, мистеру Вустеру так не терпелось испытать новые ощущения, что он проявил небывалую прыть – я еще только начал разоблачаться, а он уже скинул с себя всю одежду (надо сказать, это было несложно, учитывая, что он был одет в один лишь халат) и погрузился в теплую воду, старательно изобразив на своем лице то, что он, без сомнения, считал выражением опытного соблазнителя. 

– Я жду, Дживс! – сказал он и выразительно пошевелил бровями, акцентируя свое высказывание. 

Я лишь усмехнулся про себя. Наивный мистер Вустер – он полагал, что отчаянно меня дразнит своим поведением, но не подозревал о том, что в эту игру можно играть и в те, и в другие ворота – а кто победит, зависит от того, насколько искусны игроки.

– Конечно, сэр, – нейтральным тоном откликнулся я и, пристально глядя на него в зеркало, принялся не спеша расстегивать запонки на манжетах, после чего выверенным и четким движением потянул за галстук, шуршащей змейкой скользнувший мне в руку. Видимо, мои плавные и неторопливые действия оказали воздействие на мистера Вустера, потому что дыхание его пресеклось, а на щеках появился легкий румянец. Игра началась. 

Все так же не торопясь, я принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, одну за другой, все это время наблюдая за тем, как мистер Вустер пристально следит взглядом за каждым моим жестом, а румянец на его щеках становится все ярче. 

Рубашка медленно сползла с плеч, обнажая торс, которым я не без оснований горжусь – для человека, занятого лишь умеренным физическим трудом, как пекторальные, так и абдоминальные мышцы у меня развиты достаточно неплохо – спасибо регулярной рыбалке сетью и ежеутренним физическим упражнениям. Взгляд мистера Вустера приобрел оттенок жадности, которая может охватить смертельно голодного человека, если ему на небольшом расстоянии показать foie gras в исполнении самого Анатоля, но при этом жестоко не дать попробовать. 

Я решительным жестом взялся за застежку на брюках, и вскоре из одежды на мне остались лишь носки с подвязками и нижнее белье строгого цвета крыла голубки. Нагнувшись, я отстегнул с подвязок сначала один носок, а затем и другой, прекрасно осознавая, какое действие может производить на мистера Вустера моя склоненная поза. Разогнувшись наконец, я обнаружил, что правая рука мистера Вустера загадочно исчезла с бортика ванны и скрылась под водой, а расходящиеся по воде круги отбросили неизменную спутницу его купаний, желтую уточку, на самый край ее привычного водоема. 

– Вы же обещали, что будете ждать, сэр, – с легкой укоризной произнес я, позволив правой брови подняться на одну четверть дюйма. 

Мистер Вустер с отчаянным стоном вытащил руку и сжал ею бортик с такой силой, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.

– Да, Дживс, кодекс чести Вустеров и все такое, но знаешь – иногда слишком долгое ожидание приводит к большим конфузам. Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе историю про Таппи, который заказал однажды в ресторане свой любимый пирог с почками, но повар оказался каким-то на редкость нерасторопным, и Таппи пришлось ждать так долго, что в животе у него забурчало. Звук был таким громким, что пожилая леди, сидевшая за соседним столиком, заподозрила, что он прячет под столом собаку, которые в том ресторане были запрещены. Она натравила на него метрдотеля, и…

Чем закончилась эта увлекательная история, я так и не узнал, потому что в этот момент решил наконец избавиться и от нижнего белья, представ перед мистером Вустером полностью dénudé. Мое высвободившееся на волю естество тут же проявило значительный интерес к происходящему и дернулось навстречу мистеру Вустеру, а на покрасневшей головке выступила капля прозрачной жидкости. Я демонстративно снял ее пальцем, после чего поднес его ко рту, облизнул и пососал. 

В этот момент мистер Вустер не выдержал. Издав отчаянный вопль, он со всей силы ударил кулаками по воде. 

Восприняв это как признание поражения и одновременно приглашение, я наконец присоединился к моему молодому господину в ванне и, придерживая себя обеими руками за бортики, опустился сверху на его стройное и такое соблазнительное тело. Он тут же вцепился в меня, отчаянно и жадно, как утопающий: руками до боли обхватил мою шею, а длинными ногами обвил бедра. Тела наши прижались друг к другу, мужские естества вступили в приятное взаимодействие – такое активное, что вода толчками принялась выливаться на кафельный пол, а вслед за ней из ванны вывалилась и бедная уточка. 

Не прошло много времени, прежде чем значительно уменьшившееся количество воды в ванне приобрело мутноватый белесый оттенок, а мистер Вустер, глядя на меня из-под полуприкрытых век, слабым голосом проговорил:

– Решено, Дживс, я срочно – вот просто сегодня же – заказываю ванну большего размера. Намного большего. И покупаю вторую уточку. Каждой твари по паре, а, Дживс? 

– Совершенно согласен, сэр.


End file.
